


Is It Too Soon To Do This Yet, Cause I Know That It's Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you like it too, a mess of emotions i'm sorry, amusement park date oneshot, cute and complex and sweet, it's random but i like it, love and feelings and emotions, love is like being on a rollercoaster, no sad feelings though, no tori and trina cause it's set before the show, pre-show oneshot, random pairing i know but it's cute so shut up, short and sweet, stars and rollercoasters, them just being perfectly in love with each other, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Beck and Jade go on a date to an amusement park and Beck realizes something. Something big.(Or a pre-show oneshot where Beck finally understands what love is)
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Is It Too Soon To Do This Yet, Cause I Know That It's Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi hi :) Back with another random oneshot that's short but sweet. The idea kind of came into my mind randomly and I just spilled it all out. If it's a mess you know why. It's basically just about love and feelings and emotions. while also being about rollercoasters and stars. Random stuff but I like it so it's fine. Anyways before you get into it, I don't know If I explained when this oneshot is set well enough. So basically, it's set before the show and in-universe. You can have them be however old you want but I wrote it as them being together for a few months already so I guess they'd be freshman?? I don't know?? It's not super important so whatever, I'll let you get into reading now. hope you enjoy <333

“ _ Life is like a rollercoaster, but love is what makes it worth the ride”  _

In his mind, everything was connected, everything was comparable. He would draw parallels between things as if it was instinct. He’d see the correlations that other people wouldn’t even notice. 

He would connect his friends to the world around him. He always saw the good in them and then compared it to the good in the world. He could come up with a million things his friends reminded him of if he tried.

Cat was the sun, beaming and bubbly, brightening up whatever cloud of darkness loomed over them. Andre was the wind, soulful and deep, always moving to a steady pace. Robbie was the rain, calming and peaceful, but still energized and extreme. They were all different parts of the world, coming together to form something so unique yet intriguing. 

He could compare his friends to the universe for hours, but Jade was different. Her complexity made it impossible to match her to just one thing, she was always surprising him with something. 

That’s why, to him, she was everything all at once. He could connect her to every aspect of the world if he had the time. She was everything he loved built into one person. Her smile was vivid like the sun. Her voice was serene like the wind. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. He could talk for hours about how she was the beauty of the world. No matter how broken, hurt or discouraged she was, _ she still shined _ . She shined brighter than anything in his eyes. That’s why his favorite thing to compare her to was the stars. She lit everything up in the world just by being there. And when he wasn't looking at the stars in the sky, he was admiring the ones in her eyes. Small glimmering specks that would pop out when she smiled widely. He believed every part of the universe was like her in some way. The beauty, the pain, the heartache, the happiness. _ It was all her. _

And tonight, as they stood in line for another roller coaster, he found himself looking at her. The stars above them shining down brightly, the night taking over as the world darkened. He glanced at the stars then back at her, noticing how her eyes glimmered just like the sky above them. She was rambling about a ride they’d gone on earlier, but in all honesty, he wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying. The light from the lamps hanging over where they stood in line mixed with the moonlight made her glow. _ She was glowing, _ and smiling, and her hair was blowing softly in the wind. And all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her. 

So that’s what he did. His hands went up to cup her face and he stopped her mid sentence. He pressed his lips against hers deeply and could feel her smile against him. He smiled back as their kiss continued, getting deeper with every second. When they both pulled away for air, he rested his forehead on hers and grinned. She laughed ever so slightly and he could feel it against his mouth. He would peck her lips every time a small laugh came out, only causing her to laugh more. 

After her laughter had died down a little, he kept his lips against hers, barely moving away. Their foreheads stayed connected too, their eyes still being closed but their smiles remaining, matching each other’s. 

These were the moments he craved the most with her. Times where they were just being themselves, lost in their own little world. They couldn’t be bothered by anyone around them, not caring that people in line were watching their interaction. They were alone together and that was all that mattered to him. 

Cat had dragged Andre and Robbie to the Ferris wheel a few hours earlier, leaving Beck and Jade to themselves. And every minute he was with her, he found himself learning something new about her. For instance, he had no idea how much of an adrenaline junkie she was. She dragged him to every rollercoaster she saw, insisting they go on it no matter how big it was. He was never a huge fan of rollercoasters before, but seeing how her eyes lit up whenever she looked at one made him believe roller coasters were the best thing to ever exist. And as he spent more time with her, he found himself doing that with everything she loved. She would smile as a song played and he would instantly make it his favorite sound. Or she’d bring him to some cafe she found in the middle of town and it’d become his favorite place in the world. Anything she loved, he loved too. 

He knew why he loved everything she loved. It was a feeling deep inside him. Something he’d been experiencing since the day he met her. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was there regardless. And as much as he tried to keep it buried in him, he found the feeling coming out every time she so much as blinked. He felt like the feeling was overflowing sometimes, like being with her was the greatest thing to happen to him and he just wanted to yell about how it made him feel. 

But he was afraid. Afraid that if he finally accepted the feeling and told her, she’d flee. She was complicated like that. She could run at any second if she wanted to, one mess up and it would all be over. So instead of dwelling on the fact that he was petrified to say what he felt, he admired her complicated mind. He could keep his feelings to himself so long as she didn’t leave. Cause standing here with her, still face to face, grinning at each other, was the only thing he needed in life.

The line seemed to move in slow motion. They were so focused on each other that everything around them went blurry. As the line moved, they would move to, but it was like they did it without realizing. Her hands were gripping the sleeves of his flannel and his jacket had been placed around her shoulders. His fingertips messed with the end of her braided hair and their voices were quiet. They whispered back and forth with each other, leaning in so their conversation was the only thing they could hear. Jade was reading Wuthering Heights for her English class and was enthralled in the book. She ignored her boredom of standing in line by telling him every detail of the book she could remember and he wasn’t about to complain. The way her voice got passionate when she mentioned a part she liked was enough to captivate him into forgetting they were in line. 

The minutes ticked by as they got closer and closer to the ride. While she got more excited with each movement, he got more tired. The time was getting later and with the dark sky taking up the space around them, he couldn’t help his eyes from getting heavier. He had never been a night owl, always preferring to wake up early in the morning instead. But she was the opposite, she adored the dark and nighttime, loving the tranquility that would settle over them as the late hours of the night carried on. They found their common ground though, both of them preferring to stay up and admire the stars as long as they got coffee the next morning. 

That’s what was happening to them now. She was wide awake in line, energy coursing through her at a fast pace, while he felt like he was on the verge of passing out, wanting the tired to take over. She noticed his eyelids beginning to droop and immediately started to think of ideas to keep them awake for the duration of time they’d be in line. She remembered the thing they both loved as a nighttime distraction and turned her head to the sky. 

Beck, who was holding onto her lazily at this point, felt her head move and looked to see what she was staring at. He watched as she began to point up to the sky, calling out the names of the stars she recognized. As she pointed them out, he rested his head on her shoulder, hands wrapping around her waist tightly. He watched her finger move from star to star while her voice talked quietly. He was interested in whatever she had to say about each star, but became more intrigued by the way her eyes flickered and mouth twitched while she spoke. He turned his head so it was facing the side of her face and smiled tiredly. 

“What?” she asked him, feeling his head move against her shoulder. She glanced at him so they were face to face and his eyes flickered down to her lips, causing her to smirk.

Watching her eyes move as she smirked made him almost collapse. If there was one thing he wanted to stare at for the rest of his life, it was her. She bit her lip and laughed as he stuttered, too focused on taking in all of her beauty. She nudged her shoulder against his head to get him to answer her question and that’s when he finally realized she’d said something. 

“You’re just beautiful, like the stars, y’know?” he looked down at her lips as he talked and smiled when she rolled her eyes at him. 

“You’re such an idiot” she scoffed, but he could tell she was holding back a grin. He knew she found him at least somewhat amusing by the way she bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a smile.

She noticed his eyes looking down at her lips and did the same, blinking slowly as they stared at each other. She was the one to lean in first, steadily catching his lips. This kiss was longer than the previous one, as if both of them were trying to tell each other everything they felt just by having their mouths touch. 

Their lips stayed connected for a while longer, moving together gently. His hands gripped her waist tighter than before, scrunching up her shirt in the process. Her hand went up to his chin, grabbing it lightly while continuing to kiss him. They could feel each other’s faint smiles as they kissed, and could tell they were both feeling the same. All of their feelings were piling up inside of them, but they were too afraid to acknowledge it, _ let alone say it out loud. _ So instead they showed their feelings by keeping their lips going at a steady rhythm. 

After a couple more minutes, they noticed the line had moved gradually and finally gotten them to the ride. Jade took his hand in her own and pulled him to the front row. She sat down in her seat first, pulling him down so he was next to her. He adjusted the buckle over them so they were strapped in right as the employees came by to check that they were secured. Just as the ride began, they looked over and smiled at each other. And he couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her jaw. 

As the ride began to go up, she started to laugh. Something she did on every roller coaster he noticed. They would start to head towards the first drop and she would laugh uncontrollably. He assumed it was her reaction to the adrenaline and excitement of the ride, but he couldn’t stop his heart from swelling. He wasn’t kidding when he said he could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his feelings for her growing as her laughter increased. When they reached the point right before the first drop, she threw her hands up. Something he was shocked to see when they went on their first roller coaster. Her hands lifted to the sky like she didn’t care about anything else besides feeling the cold air between her fingers, and as the roller coaster dropped, she screamed. It wasn’t a scream of fear, more like a scream of pure joy, like the feeling of being on the roller coaster was the best thing she’d experienced. Her laugh continued through the scream as the ride kept going, her hands not coming down for a second. 

She didn’t know why she laughed before the first drop on every ride, or why she couldn’t stop it. All she knew was that she didn’t want to stop it. _ Not when she felt this alive _ . Being on a rollercoaster to her felt like everything she ever worried about just disappeared. As her hair swept through the wind and her heart pounded against her chest, she felt everything drift away from her _. Everything in her life came to a pause at that moment. _

She wondered why stress and anxiety even existed when there was this feeling right here. The feeling that everything was out of her control and the only important thing was living. All that mattered to her as the ride kept going was the way she felt free. She felt the weight of everything she carried in her life be taken off her shoulders as the roller coaster went through the air.

Her eyes looked up at the stars for a split second before falling back on him again. His grin was as big as hers and she couldn’t stop herself from beaming at him. She admired how he mirrored her smile and suddenly felt a wave of emotion go over her. 

The emotions she felt were happiness and adoration like no other. And in that exact moment, she knew that as long as she had him, she’d be okay through it all.

Truthfully, being with him felt like being on a rollercoaster everyday. When she was with him, all of her burdens seemed to be forgotten. He made her feel alive and free again. And together, _ they lived in the moment.  _

He felt the same way she did. Being with her was like a rollercoaster, a mixture of all the emotions a human could possibly experience. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He would do anything to relieve the moment of her smiling at him while laughing hysterically. He wanted to take a snapshot of what she looked like in that moment, keep her exact expression framed in his mind forever. He knew he couldn’t take a physical picture of her right then, but he had a feeling his mind would remember this sight of her perfectly. 

Because at this moment, _ he realized something. _

Something big. Something he’d known all along just never came to terms with until now. 

_ He realized he loved her.  _

He loved her with his entire heart, body, and soul. He loved her more than anything he’d ever loved before. He was whole-heartedly in love with her. Every single thing about her, he’d fallen in love with. 

_ And it was all hitting him now.  _

As the rollercoaster kept going, he felt his heart copy it’s pattern. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he tried to process everything he felt. It all crashed into him in one second and now he didn’t know what to do. He felt it building up in him for so long but now finally understood what it all meant. _ He was in love. Like really in love. _

He doesn’t think he had ever experienced this much love before. Nothing competed with the feeling and he’s positive it was all he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. His heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster of its own. Spinning, spiraling, twisting. _It was doing all of that._ His mind was busy trying to catch up, trying to match the pace his heart was moving at.

He couldn’t tell her now, obviously. She had a tendency to run when things got intense or overwhelming. She would hide away from the world in hopes of protecting herself if things ever got scary. And he had a feeling if he told her how much he loved her, she’d get overwhelmed or scared. And that was something he didn’t blame her for.

_ Because it was overwhelming. And intense. And scary. Love was all of those things. _

And the last thing he wanted to do was be the reason she hid herself. He didn’t want to be the cause of her panic or fear. So he decided not to tell her his feelings right then. If it was something that could potentially cause her to run, she didn’t need to know. A time would come where they’d both eventually confess everything they felt. But for the time being, he was content with only himself knowing how much he really loved her. 

He knew that if he kept his stare on her much longer though, it would all come spilling out of him, so he turned his head up towards the sky. Looking at the stars they’d been admiring a short while ago. Staring at them just reminded him of her again. And how the stars matched her smile and eyes so perfectly. He felt like he was going to faint quite honestly, but the stars continued to twinkle. He thought they were glowing brighter now that he had realized everything he felt.  _ Like everything in the world became warmer the second he realized this was love. _ He watched the stars twinkle up in the sky and as the ride came to a stop, he looked back at Jade. Her eyes and smile twinkled the same way the stars did and _that's when_ _ he knew.  _

_ He knew as long as she continued to stay by his side and radiate light like the stars, he’d be in love with her.  _

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Short and random but I hope you liked it. It was just something I wanted to write to get back into my writing groove. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I've been stressed and busy a lot lately so writing hasn't been happening as much. But I plan on changing that by writing more this week so expect more stuff coming!! Anyways, hope you liked this random oneshot of emotions. And as always, tell me any of your thoughts or comments, it's greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
